Leyendas
by Arken Elf
Summary: Link tomará la decisión más importante de su vida o ¿Muerte?


Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro. Una de las primeras historias donde junto personajes de distintos juegos Espero lo disfruten.  
  
LEYENDAS UNA VIEJA HISTORIA Por: Arken Elf  
  
La noche llegaba, al tiempo en que el sol se iba ocultando detrás de las montañas; dejando a su paso un espectáculo de hermosos colores que iluminaba el cielo por un instante. A lo lejos en una pendiente, un joven elfo se encontraba de pie, parecía observar aquel espectáculo. El viento, elevaba su cabello dorado, junto con los pliegues que se formaban en su vestimenta. Su mirada profunda e inocente, revelaba a través del azul intenso y cristalino de sus ojos. La noche finalmente había llegado, era la hora de partir, el jovencito camino, en dirección a donde se encontraba su yegua, un brioso animal, de pelaje rojizo que contrastaba con el blanco de su crin. Monto en el animal, pero antes de partir observo una vez mas el horizonte. -Volverás algún día, ya lo veras. Se dijo, mientras se alejaba del lugar. Cabalgando en la oscuridad, con tan solo la compañía de su yegua. Atravesó el bosque por el camino de la montaña. Los árboles bloqueaban toda luz que quisiera cruzar. Sin embargo el joven logro atravesar el bosque en tan solo unos minutos, llegando al fin del camino. La luna brillaba dando algunos toques de luz a la inmensa planicie que apareció al frente. El pasto húmedo parecía cubrirlo todo, con sus infinitos tonos verdes. Al observar esto, el dejo escapar un ultimo suspiro, un suspiro de tristeza, de soledad, cerro los ojos por un instante, apretó nuevamente las riendas reanudando su viaje, a través de tan inmenso lugar. Después de varias horas de viaje una extraña estructura arquitectónica apareció en el horizonte, sin embargo su yegua ya se encontraba muy cansada para continuar.  
  
El joven bajo del animal, y con mucho cuidado coloco las riendas hacia el frente. Observo por un momento la luna, que aún continuaba brillando, a través de ese inmenso cielo negro. Bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia su yegua, la acaricio con mucha lentitud rozando su mano Sobre el suave pelaje de su cabeza. Se que estas muy cansada amiga, te has esforzado mucho para traerme hasta aquí, sin embargo quisiera pedirte un favor mas; vez aquel templo en el horizonte, debo llegar ahí cuanto antes, oh me será imposible cumplir con mi misión. Por favor querida amiga necesito tu ayuda una vez mas. Dijo mientras la acariciaba. El animal emitió un pequeño relincho, al parecer había comprendido las peticiones de su amo. Una vez mas el joven monto sobre esta, quien al momento comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, atravesando el campo verde y húmedo, hasta llegar al antiguo templo. Cuando al fin llegaron la yegua se encontraba en extremo cansada, El joven bajo de ella, tomo de su bolsillo un vegetal fresco y se lo ofreció, al momento que le acaricio su crin. Tomo su arco y flechas, así como algunas provisiones las cuales guardo en un saco que ato a su cinturón. Agradeció a su amiga una vez mas, luego se despidió de ella, dando media vuelta e introduciéndose en al templo. La yegua lo observo mientras el se marchaba, era un ser fiel y esperaría hasta que su amo saliera del lugar sin importar cuanto tardara. Los rayos del sol reflejados por la luna, se asomaban por los grandes ventanales del templo, sin embargo estos no alcanzaban a romper la oscuridad que se adueñaba de la mayoría de él. El joven llegó al centro del templo, saco su espada lentamente, la tomo con ambas manos, al momento en que se arrodillaba, levanto la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la gran abertura circular, la cual permitía que la luz entrara y señalara el punto donde se encontraba. Coloco la espada en alto, la giro hacia él, cerro los ojos lentamente mientras pronunciaba -A ustedes vengo como fue escrito, yo el héroe del tiempo estoy aquí y me entrego como uno de los tesoros mas valiosos de mi gente. -Bendigan este mundo con mi sangre, y permitan a sus descendientes vivir en esta tierra sagrada. Es la única forma pensaba, por mi mundo la tierra sagrada de Hyrule. Justamente en el momento que decía esto, un grito resonó por todos los ángulos del templo, un grito lleno de angustia. Que provenía de la entrada del templo, era el grito de una joven quien se encontraba ahí. Había llegado justo a tiempo, para detenerlo, ella no deseaba que eso sucediera, no lo permitiría. Por eso estaba ahí, por esa razón tan solo. -¡Link!, ¡No lo hagas!, ¡Link!. El joven al escuchar su nombre se levanto, al momento que miraba hacia la entrada. Esa joven, él la conocía, ella había sido una de las causas por las que se había convertido en el héroe del tiempo. Esa túnica, ese símbolo, el símbolo de la trifuerza le caracterizaba, era Zelda, su amiga, la princesa de Hyrule. Ella se encontraba sola, ya que sus guardias la esperaban fuera del templo, se dirigió en dirección donde se encontraba Link. El eco de sus pasos se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Zelda miró a Link, su mirada era triste, tomo una de sus manos, observándola fijamente. -¿Por qué?, levanto la vista y ambos se miraron a los ojos. -Link solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué?, te dije que no intentaras esto, ¡Te lo dije!. Pero él no dijo nada solo se limito a verla. -Link, llamo de nuevo la princesa, se que tu siempre piensas en los demás, te preocupas por nosotros, por todos los habitantes de Hyrule, pero esto es mi responsabilidad, Link, no la tuya. Ella cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo, mientras apretaba la mano de él. -Zelda, contestó él. Zelda abrió los ojos con curiosidad. -Yo no quería preocuparte, a decir verdad yo solo quería salva a Hyrule, sabía que la única manera conocida era esta, no podía hacer otra cosa, así como tampoco podía permitir que tu lo hicieras. -Princesa la gente de Hyrule la necesita, necesitan alguien que los guíe. Usted es esa persona, además tu eres mi amiga y se que habrías echo lo mismo por mí. -Link, yo no quiero perder a un amigo como tu. Eres él único con el que puedo hablar libremente, además Hyrule también necesita de ti, mas de lo que crees. -Si pero, Hyrule puede desaparecer si no lo hago. Y no puedo permitir que eso suceda, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Ese es mi deber. Si he de morir por mi tierra, lo haré. Ya he aceptado mi destino, contesto el elfo. -Pero yo no. -Pero princesa Zelda. Link, Hyrule podrá salir adelante mientras tu estés aquí, si te vas nuestra tierra se encontrará perdida para siempre. -Oh no princesa, en eso se equivoca. -Hyrule esta llena de seres maravillosos, que serían capaces de dar su vida por esta tierra, es seguro que entre todos esos valientes un nuevo héroe nacerá. -Y yo, ya no seré...necesario. -Así es Link, exclamo ella, por eso te necesitamos, el tiempo de aquel nuevo héroe no ha llegado, así que tu deber es proteger a nuestra tierra. -Querida amiga, dijo él mientras sostenía la mano de ella, está es la razón por la que estoy aquí, para cumplir con mi deber. -Cuando yo me vaya Hyrule renacerá como un nuevo mundo y su belleza regresará con el amanecer de un nuevo día. -Princesa, protege a esta tierra mientras yo este ausente, que el momento del nuevo nacimiento llegará. -¡No!, no lo hagas. -Ya lo discutimos princesa, no hay opción, dime ¡acaso existe otra razón, para no cumplir con mi deber! . -No, no existe otra razón. (Zelda miraba a Link, fijamente mientras él regresaba lentamente al altar, ella sabía que la última oportunidad de hablar con él era ese instante o lo perdería para siempre). Link sostuvo la empuñadura de su espada, así debe ser, ese es mi deber se repitió. -¡Te amo! Las palabras resonaron por el interior del templo, en un tono angustioso y melancólico. -Link, yo te amo y no quiero perderte. Repitió, aunque esta vez con un tono mas bajo. Link, se levanto al momento que dejaba caer la espada, la cual resonó al hacer contacto con el piso frío del templo. -Princesa, murmuró. Link volteo inmediatamente en búsqueda de Zelda, pero ella había salido corriendo del templo. -¡Princesa! Grito mientras corría tras ella, hasta las afueras del templo. Al salir pudo verla no muy lejos de la entrada, su cabello se elevaba con la brisa, su mirada fija en él, con esos ojos brillantes, y pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de ellos; arrancados de su rostro por el viento. Link se aproximo a ella, con paso lento, al acercarse pudo distinguir el sufrimiento que la envolvía. Tomo firmemente entre sus manos las de ella, abrió una de estas y coloco una pequeña joya en su mano; cerrándola nuevamente. -Zelda, murmuró el, no llores más, el destino ha escrito que esto suceda, pero ante ti y ante los dioses yo hago un juramento. "Yo Link, conocido como el héroe del tiempo, juro protegerte, así como a esta tierra sagrada Hyrule, no temo a la muerte, porque solo es un paso más que deberé cruzar en un sin fin de ocasiones, pero siempre volveré para salvaguardar tu bienestar y el de esta tierra, para estar a tu lado, aunque tu no me veas, yo jamás te abandonare, porque te amo. ¡Lo juro!. Así Link, corrió hacia el interior del templo, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos que escondían su pena. Pensando en el porque. -Dios de dioses, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué el destino me hace esto?. -Si yo me arrepiento todos morirán, y entre ellos Zelda. Yo jamás lo permitiré. -Lo siento amor mío, esto es por ti, vive y se feliz. El tomo su espada y en unos segundos todo había terminado. El filo de la espada maestra, atravesó el cuerpo del elfo sin dificultad. Zelda corrió tras él, pero esta vez no pudo detenerlo, y su sangre se derramo por el altar del templo, esparciéndose como riachuelo dador de nueva vida. Zelda grito, y lloró a su amado, quien había dado su vida por la gente de Hyrule, y por ella. Pero él había jurado, ella lo sabía. Los guardias entraron al templo, al escuchar el grito de su princesa. Observaron aquel cuadro, el joven elfo a quien muchas veces en el pasado molestaron, burlándose de su sangre, de no ser de sangre real, o de no pertenecer a la alta sociedad. Quien siempre aceptaba sus burlas sin pelear, y siempre se encontraba ahí cuando alguien lo necesitaba, quien sacrifico 7 años de su vida, para salvar el reino, que ellos se supone debían proteger, aquel que salvo a Zelda y con valor defendió ese mundo hasta el fin. Se había ido. Nuevamente cumpliendo con su deber. Ella levanto el cuerpo de Link, los guardias corrieron para ayudar, pero ella les ordeno retroceder. (Esto debo hacerlo sola), pensó. Colocó el cuerpo sobre la plataforma del altar, recogió la espada y la coloco en su pecho ensangrentado, recogió el escudo colocándolo sobre ambos, cubriendo la herida, tomo las flechas y el arco acomodándolos a los lados. Con una ultima sonrisa, beso los labios de su amor. -Te esperaré amor mío, murmuró, te esperaré eternamente. Salió del templo, monto en su caballo, los guardias subieron a sus caballos y la siguieron. La yegua de Link permaneció parada al frente del edificio. A pesar de que uno de los guardias la jalo, el animal se negó abandonar el lugar. El sol comenzó asomarse en el horizonte, como había predicho, el campo parecía mas verde y brillante, las flores brotaron por doquier y la magia podía percibirse en el ambiente, las aves cantaban con todo su esplendor. Era verdad, él tenía razón. Zelda cabalgo a través de los campos hacia su gran castillo, sin mirar atrás. Atrás donde había dejado a su amor. El mundo volvió a ser hermoso y pacífico, la tierra de Hyrule se había salvado, gracias a Link, quien estaba ahí, ella la sabía.  
  
Al pasar al lado de las casa del pueblo, la gente salía felizmente y gritaba de alegría, al fin su mundo había vuelto a ser tan hermoso como antes y todos corrían detrás de la princesa y su escolta quienes iban en dirección al palacio. -¡Viva la princesa!, gritaban, -¡Viva Hyrule!, y ¡Viva nuestro héroe Link!. En ese momento Zelda entró al palacio e inmediatamente se cerraron las puertas, la gente continuaba gritando. Al momento que una gran celebración comenzó, en nombre de su héroe, el joven elfo Link. Zelda bajó de su caballo e inmediatamente corrió hasta su habitación, en donde se encerró, negándose a salir. Ella quería estar sola, era extraño, su corazón expresaba alegría por su pueblo y tristeza por su amor. En ese momento su mas fiel consejero entró en la habitación, un elfo de edad madura, con larga cabellera negra, y una túnica muy especial que lo caracterizaba como el sacerdote de la corte, ya que en ella se encontraba el símbolo de la trifuerza, símbolo que solo alguien de ese rango podía portar. Zelda se encontraba recostada en su cama, un hermoso mueble de caoba, hecho por los mejores artesanos del reino y cubierta con grandes sabanas de seda. El viejo observo como ella no cesaba de llorar, y se sentó a su lado, los pliegues de la cama notaron el peso de él formando pequeñas arrugas poco visibles. -Zelda, ¿Qué ocurre?, pregunto el consejero, acaso ¿Sucedió algo malo?. Zelda lo miró, sus ojos se veían hinchados por el llanto. -Querido sacerdote, si ha sucedido algo terrible, Link, ...él, ...él. -¿Le sucedió algo hija mía?. -Yo lo he perdido para siempre. -¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué?. -Todo es culpa mía, si yo no hubiera leído ese manuscrito en su presencia nada de esto había pasado. -Manuscrito, eso quiere decir que leíste el manuscrito de los dioses, entonces al joven Link... Hyrule, había caído en un momento de oscuridad, perdiendo parte de su belleza poco a poco, eso indicaba que los dioses abandonaron el interés por esta tierra legendaria. Las escrituras mencionaban que la única manera de recuperar esa majestuosidad, era ofreciendo en sacrificio a su mas preciado tesoro. Al guardián de la trifuerza, Link sabía que ese ser era yo; y se ofreció en mi lugar, sin dudarlo. Como héroe del tiempo, poseedor de la espada maestra, y el escudo de la trifuerza, único ser con el derecho para usar su magia, pensó que sería capaz de remplazarme. Lo cual fue cierto. Fue al templo; descubrí lo que estaba planeando y salí para tratar de detenerlo, pero él no me escucho, ¡Maldito seas Link!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. -Este es un día terrible para nuestro pueblo, mencionó el anciano, hemos ganado una batalla, ya que él ha salvado a nuestra tierra y por eso yo... -Esperé, interrumpió Zelda, hay algo mas. -Link realizo un juramento antes de morir. El juro que me protegería eternamente a la tierra de Hyrule, el juro ente los dioses. -Querido sacerdote, yo se que lo hará, confío en él. Zelda se limpio las lagrimas del rostro, sonrío nuevamente y camino en dirección a su pueblo uniéndose a la celebración... -Y así termina la historia. Comentó el profesor de literatura a su clase, bien eso es todo por hoy, mañana terminaremos con el tema de Leyendas, no vemos la próxima clase, que descansen.  
  
ANÁLISIS DE UN NUEVO HORIZONTE: Bien espero que esto historia les haya agradado, es un tanto deprimente, pero es tan solo una introducción a lo que es en si, es Leyendas, este capítulo, marca el inicio de una serie de aventuras que se llevara a cabo dentro de la misma, en donde se dará una unión de estilos y épocas de contraste. La magia es un factor principal, así como la existencia de seres fantasiosos, los cuales le dan ese toque especial a la historia, la cual se desarrolla en un tiempo muy lejano a lo que se plantea en el principio. Leyendas, no es para niños, sino para aquellos que gusten de leer historias místicas, con seres pertenecientes al mundo de la fantasía. He decidido escribir una reseña, ya que en el siguiente número podremos disfrutar de la segunda parte. Sin embargo para todos aquellos que se vean interesados Aquí van algunos adelantos del siguiente capítulo.  
  
LEYENDAS UN NUEVO HORIZONTE Era apenas medio día, el sol se encontraba brillando con todo su esplendor, los rayos atravesaban las pocas nubes del cielo, y las flores coloreaban el campo verdoso del lugar. Cerca de ahí, en una villa; un joven caminaba apresuradamente. Su cabello lacio y largo se agitaba a cada paso y sus ojos azul-violeta reflejaban una mirada profunda pero a la vez triste. -¡Hey , Jannus espera! Gritaba otro joven, que corría apresuradamente tratando de alcanzarlo, su cabello rojizo se agitaba un poco, y su mirada alegre y despreocupada se dejaba escapar a través de sus verdes y cristalinos ojos. -Ya te dije ¡Que no me llamaras Jannus!, contestó el primer joven quien se había detenido al escuchar esto. -Deacuerdo, deacuerdo; expreso el joven pelirrojo, pero ¿Escuchaste esa leyenda?, fue genial ¿No crees? -Es solo una leyenda, nada real, no comprendo el porque de tu emoción. -Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?, pensé que te había gustado; después de todo esa leyenda es de tu gente. -Eso no importa Crono, mi gente ya no existe, contestó Jannus con un aire triste y melancólico.  
  
Aquí se marca la aparición de 2 nuevos personajes, quienes conviven en otro tiempo, al del primer capítulo. Sus nombres son: Jannus, un joven elfo, quien debido a esto posee poderes mágicos mas allá de los que un humano pudiese llegar a tener, sin embargo él es el último de una especie, que fue dueña del mundo, conocida como la raza sublime. Desafortunadamente, esta raza se llevo a su autodestrucción, con un incidente que marco la diferencia para este mundo. Jannus, quien fuese príncipe en esos momentos, experimento el doloroso final, donde vio extinguirse a su especie. Debido a su corta edad, él no pudo hacer nada para evitar la catástrofe. (Hecho por el cual se culpa). Gracias a los esfuerzos de su hermana Jannus pudo salvarse al caer en un agujero del tiempo, (Como ellos lo conocían), en el momento final de la destrucción de su hogar. Así Jannus tuvo que enfrentar muchos problemas al verse atrapado en una era desconocida, donde los humanos dominaban, y la magia, así como la existencia de criaturas como él eran solo un mito. Su carácter, negativo, es algo que lo hace tan especial, sobre todo al tener que convivir con Crono, otro de los personajes principales de la historia. Crono es alegre y positivo, a pesar de su corta edad, él ha sido proclamado en esta era como el guardián del tiempo, debido a sus actos heroicos, los cuales de comenzar como un experimento terminaron cambiando el curso de la historia en este mundo. Crono fue el primero en reconocer a Jannus como su amigo, sin importarle su raza o su poder. Jannus domina la magia negra, así como algunos hechizos elementales como Trueno, Fuego, Hielo, pero se especializa en ataques obscuros, como el hoyo negro, Materia Negra, explosión obscura, etc. Su arma de ataque es la guadaña, herramienta que domina perfectamente bien, a pesar del peso y el tamaño de la misma. Rápido en sus ataques ya sea con magia o no, es un personaje interesante. Su elemento es la oscuridad. Crono es uno de los pocos humanos que pueden usar magia, su elemento es la luz, lo que lo hace ser hábil, con la magia blanca, ha desarrollado los ataques de luz, dominando desde trueno hasta Luminaria. Domina el arte de la espada, principalmente a un estilo japonés, Su arma favorita es la Katana. Jannus y Crono tuvieron que enfrentarse alguna vez en el pasado pero actualmente han arreglado sus diferencias. Sin embargo esto no evita que la gente del lugar le tema a Jannus, por ser diferente.  
  
-Observa bien Crono, dime ¿Qué es lo que ves frente a ti? -La villa, y a todos sus habitantes realizando sus actividades diarias. -Perfecto, espera a que crucemos y notaras la diferencia. Con estas palabras Jannus reanudo su paso en dirección al centro de la villa. -¡Te demostrare que tengo la razón!, grito Jannus. En ese momento la gente que se encontraba en las calles, al ver al joven Jannus corrió a sus casas. Crono camino al lado de Jannus a toda calma. -Ves Crono ya no lo soporto.  
  
En UN NUEVO HORIZONTE Jannus, decide emprender un viaje, junto con Crono, quien se empeña en acompañarlo. Este viaje, marca el inicio de toda una nueva aventura, donde comprobarán si la Leyenda del elfo Link es real. 


End file.
